StoreRoom Antics
by Lizard2
Summary: *SLASH* -Archie/Horatio- This is part 11 of my fic 'Unleashed'. For this to make any sense whatsoever, I suggest you read 'Unleashed' first. Cheers! ^^


**STOREROOM ANTICS**

_or_

**PART 11 of "UNLEASHED"****__**

**_By Lizard_**

Horatio stood in the complete silence, peering down the corridor that led to the storerooms in the innards of the ship. Nothing but inky darkness met his gaze. A random creaking or scratching sound would startle him into motionless, heart beating frantically lest he be found making his way to his clandestine assignation. Horatio smiled at the thought, before deciding to walk further down instead of vainly trying to see if Archie was waiting for him. Breathing in a deep restorative breath, he set off down the corridor, cursing his boots for making so much noise against the wooden boards beneath his feet.

A shuffling noise emerged to his left. Horatio momentarily halted his step to turn, but firm fingers grasped the cloth of his jacket sleeve and hauled him into the blackness inside a room. A warm hand pressed against his mouth to stop him from crying out in surprise. He felt a rush of wind as the door to the room was shut and he felt another hand spread across his chest, holding him against the door. As soon as the hand on his mouth was removed, Horatio spluttered, "Archie, is that you? What the devil are you playing at? I thought we had agreed to meet at the--"

"Shush," hushed Archie, moving away from him into one of the dark corners of the room. Horatio briefly acknowledged that he preferred Archie's warm body near him rather than away in the corner. A sharp rasping sound followed by a splash of yellow light as Archie struck a match to light a lamp he had brought with him. The glow eerily bathed Archie's face from an odd angle, making him look sinister even as he grinned merrily at Horatio. "I didn't like the other storeroom we were in last time. Too dusty to lie down, and far too near the main stairs leading to upper deck."

At the thought of 'lying down', Horatio's stomach clenched nervously. He gulped several times to slow down his suddenly heightened breathing as he watched Archie place the lamp on an overturned bucket by the side, but all to no avail. Realising he was still pressing his back against the door, he moved off it hastily and walked into the centre of the room where Archie was standing, watching him closely. They stood thus, a foot away from each other, in thick silence. 

Horatio was suddenly engulfed in terror. Bloody hell, what do I do? What do I say? We both know that we are here for one reason only. So why is it so hard to begin? How does one initiate something such as this? 

"Well?" The word startled Horatio out of his train of thought and he looked directly into Archie's eyes, his hair shining golden brown from the lamplight. The ever-present smile on Archie's face turned ironic. "What are you waiting for? We are alone, and there is no-one to hear us." A pause, broken only by Horatio's gradually more unsteady breathing. He swallowed and was about to open his mouth to say god knows what when Archie continued,

"Aren't you going to kiss me, Horatio?" The grin on his face accompanied by the sinister glow about him and the dark sexually-charged expression in his eyes made for a very attractive prospect, if a little startling, and it was all Horatio could do not to shake in anticipation and dread. Stepping closer to his friend, Horatio forced his right arm up to touch Archie's face. With the pad of his thumb, he gently traced over one cheek. Then passed over the bridge of his nose. Bumped over the tip down to the upper lip, sliding over the smooth skin there. Archie stood motionless, his eyelids drooping lazily in quiet pleasure. Horatio's hand moved up to finger the floppy blond fringe, lifting it up and allowing his fingertips to smooth it, then slid his hand down and round to the back of Archie's neck. He noticed the slight shiver go through his friend at the touch of his cold fingers. Finally, seizing his courage firmly and without pausing to allow himself to think, Horatio bent down and placed his lips upon Archie's.

He waited for Archie to put his arms around him, kiss him, do *anything*, but he just stood there, keeping his lips firmly sealed. Feeling even more uncomfortable, Horatio nevertheless continued his assault, quickly opening his eyes now and then to see Archie's response. Despite his nervousness, the novelty of kissing someone was beginning to have an effect on him. Horatio sighed deeply through his nose and pressed his mouth closer, moving his lips a little. He raised his left arm to join the hand holding the back of Archie's neck.

With that added touch, a dam must have burst, for Archie's arms suddenly snaked around Horatio's waist and he parted his lips to slide his tongue out. Horatio momentarily started at this abrupt assailment, but a wave of feeling washed over him, rendering his brain useless. The lust throbbing through him heightened as he followed suit and put his arms around Archie.

They stood thus for what seemed like hours, kissing voraciously and hugging each other tightly. Horatio's mind was spinning out of control, and he pushed away to suck in a much needed breath, chest heaving. Archie gasped air into his lungs quickly before breathlessly stating, "We need fresh air," before disentangling himself from his friend to hurry towards the porthole and open it slightly. Horatio felt pulled by some indistinct magnetism and followed him. As soon as Archie turned around, he grasped the lapels on Horatio's jacket and dragged him towards him. The momentum of the pull caused Archie to bang his head against the wall behind him, but he didn't care. He was in heaven, and damn anything that tried to distract him.

His nervousness totally swamped by arousal, Horatio eagerly leaned down to press his mouth on Archie's once again. This kiss was far more intense, hot, wet and deep, and both men tried to make it last for as long as possible. Archie suddenly twisted and pushed Horatio's shoulder to press him against the wall, still maintaining the kiss. Horatio felt shaky fingers pulling at the knot of his neck tie, and as soon as the offending garment had been removed, he felt a moist mouth kiss the side of neck, sucking wetly. 

"Unh...Archie, what are you...*god*...." The unintelligible muttering went unnoticed by the blond man as he explored avidly, licking, sucking, kissing, murmuring hotly against the damp salty skin. More ties were pulled and tugged, and within a few minutes, Archie had rid Horatio of his jacket and shirt. The cool air filtering in through the open porthole made him shiver, and his eyes sprung open when he realised his state of undress. But then Archie's warm hands touched him, and he closed his eyes again, uncaring of the cold and Archie's unfair advantage over him. His breath rushed out of him when a finger grazed his left nipple, the jolt of sensation darting downwards. He blindly moved his hands up to undo the ties on Archie's clothing. Unfortunately, he was not having any success due to the uncontrollable quivering of his fingers and, in frustration he groaned allowed, murmuring,

"Archie, what...what about your clothes? Aren't you...mmmf..." Evidently, the barrier of clothing posed no problem for the blond man, for he immediately resumed kissing Horatio's neck sporadically, pulling his jacket buttons undone with one hand while the other continued to slide over Horatio's chest in random patterns. With the jacket removed and the shirt left open, Archie encircled Horatio's waist with both arms and pushed forward forcefully, finally allowing their hips to press against each other. Both men moaned deeply and Horatio grasped Archie's face to kiss him hard.

Without knowing quite how it happened, Horatio had slid down the wall behind him to sit on the wooden floor. Archie bent down and kneeled over him, straddling his knees, resting his hands upon Horatio's shoulders and leaning forward to kiss him again. The taste of him was intoxicating, and Archie couldn't have stopped himself if his life had depended upon it. Shuffling forward, he sat down directly over Horatio's crotch, bringing themselves into direct hot contact. Horatio's hips lifted up, involuntarily seeking to press closer. His friend graciously obliged them both by pushing more of his weight down.

"Unh...bloody hell...Archie... I...this is..." he mumbled between the kisses being rained upon his mouth. Archie slid his mouth across Horatio's cheek to the side of his head.

"Shush..." he whispered hotly into his friend's ear before taking the earlobe into his mouth and sucking it strongly. Suddenly, a gust of wind from the open porthole blew out their lamp, plunging them back into pitch-blackness. They stilled momentarily, the heavy sounds of their breathing seeming louder in the quiet darkness. Horatio shuddered as the cold wind washed over his flesh. Archie must have felt him shiver beneath him, for he sensed the blond man turn towards him and, with a suddenly determined growl, pulled Horatio away from the wall and shoved him down on the floor. He shivered as the cold wooden boards pressed on his back, but he didn't care, for his front was covered with a warm firm body that more than compensated for his uncomfortable position. Horatio grunted slightly as the weight pressed down on his chest, making it hard to breathe. The lack of air added to the dizziness already swirling in his head as arousal all but stole away all his rational thoughts.

His inhibitions flying out of the porthole, Horatio roughly slid his hands all over Archie's back, warming them against the almost feverishly hot flesh. Archie himself was losing control too, for he seemed to have started shuddering uncontrollably. The sweeping caresses were divine, and he blindly reached for Horatio's face in the dark, leaning down to once again plumb that irresistible mouth, grinding his hips downwards. Sensations rocketed through them both and heavy groans of pleasure filled the room. Their hands fluttered everywhere, pulling a tie, squeezing flesh, digging into each other's hair. Horatio's fingers slid provocatively from the back of Archie's right knee, tickling slightly, to move slowly upwards. Archie's hand likewise seemed to have a mind of its own, spreading over the flesh on Horatio's side and squeezing. 

They lay thus for an age, touching, stroking, shivering, sliding, melting, kissing endlessly. Unwilling to move from their position, holding onto the heat between them. Archie's rhythmic movements became more frantic, their groans more voluble. Horatio lay still on the floor, eyelids fluttering and mouth hanging open, not caring who heard or saw them as long as Archie didn't move away from him. He must have read his friend's mind, for Archie promptly stopped kissing him, his heart pumping ferociously. Completely dazed and his brain unable to function properly, Horatio just continued to lie there, the burning impression of their actions skittering deliciously over his skin. Only when he felt a movement of cloth, tugging at his waist, rasping against him *there*..."Mmmff"...sliding down his legs, did his head clear momentarily. He squinted in vain to try and see what Archie was doing. The cloud of tension around them was boiling.

Oh, god, he wasn't...what was he...wait...I have to stop...

He couldn't think. A stark flash of painful pleasure sliced through him. Sensations everywhere, fluid delicious feelings all *there*, just *there*, so intense he couldn't keep still, trying to move away to lessen the unbearable touch. Hot, wet, sliding over him, moving all over him, tasting, flicking against the tip.

"Oh *fuck*" 

A humming sensation added to the wet hot feeling as Archie laughed quietly with him still in his mouth. He pushed his fingers into Archie's hair, gripping tightly, pushing him down further. Trying in vain to stop from making so much noise, biting his lip hard and sound catching in his throat. All the while with one thought spinning in his head. 

This is *Archie*. Doing this to you, rendering you insensible. Your friend of several years. Your *friend*.

_Your *lover*_

That thought. He couldn't bear it - couldn't process it in his mind. If he tried, he would...would...

"Guhh! Oh, fuck, there, shit, shit...."

His hips lifted upwards uncontrollably, back arched, almost pushing the other man off. Hands that had been resting in thick blond hair now let go to press down on the floor either side of him, nails digging down into the wood. Wave upon wave upon wave of brilliancy rushed through him, causing spasms in every muscle. The waves became slower and more gentle, until finally he was able to take in a deep shuddering breath, his body still jerking now and then as an errant ripple of pleasure flowed through him.

Eventually, his breathing slowed a little, his head cleared just enough for him to realise that Archie was still kneeling between his legs, and completely unsatisfied.

He blinked, his eyes growing heavier as he tried to push away the blanket of sleep that was falling over him.

"Archie, you...what about..." pausing to stifle a yawn "...you haven't...let me..."

He felt Archie move in the darkness to lie down beside him, lifting Horatio's head up to place something soft - one of their jackets - beneath it. He whispered soothingly in his ear. "Shush, don't worry about me, Horatio. You have some rest..." Even as Archie spoke the words, Horatio closed his eyes, slumber clouding his senses...

There they lay for the rest of the night, blackness and silence surrounding them. Horatio's limp body was motionless. Archie lay rigid yet relaxed, wishing he had brought a flask of wine to drink. He moved his tongue around his mouth contemplatively, remembering the flavour. Logging it in his memory to keep for when he was lonely. When he and Horatio had to part ways, as they surely would as this war continued...

That night, sleep claimed but one of the men lying on the hard wood floor of that storeroom. 

~~~~####~~~~####~~~~####~~~~

**_A/N:_** Please review over at the original _"Unleashed" _story. You'll find it in my profile *points to the "Lizard" link at the top of the page*

Thanks, people! _Part 12_ may not be coming along for a while, as I seem to be overwhelmed by work. But don't let that put you off this story! (please)

**_~Lizard :) _**

****


End file.
